csifandomcom-20200225-history
And How Does That Make You Kill?
And How Does That Make You Kill? is the third episode in season seven of . Synopsis The death of a psychiatrist's daughter has unfortunate complications when Eric reveals he is one of her patients. Maxine Valera returns, and the lab gets a new trace technician, Michael Travers. Plot The evening after psychiatrist Rachel Marsh has a disturbing session with Nick Burnham, a patient who tells her he fantasizes about killing her, her teenage daughter, Chelsea, is found murdered in Dr. Marsh's home office. Delko is shocked when he arrives at the scene; Dr. Marsh is the psychiatrist he's been seeing since he was shot. Dr. Tara Price examines the body and determines that Chelsea died between 1 am and 4 am and that her COD appears to be a single puncture wound to the head. The CSIs question Burnham, but while he admits to throwing a clock during their session, he denies having anything to do with Chelsea's death. DNA found at the scene from a classmate of Chelsea's, Allison O'Connor, proves to be a dead end as well: she's a cutter and bled during her most recent session with Dr. Marsh. The CSIs learn Chelsea was in her mother's office to forge prescriptions and talk to Chelsea's brother, who tells them she was seeing someone and planning to end it. He also recalls seeing a woman sneaking around the day before with a car sporting the license plate: LUV COREY. Horatio questions the woman, Pam Dashell, who tells him she's in a custody battle with her ex, Eddie, over their son, Corey. She followed Eddie to his therapy session looking for ammo to use against him. Natalia and Ryan question Chelsea's ex-boyfriend, Shane Huntington, and learn he was also a patient of her mother. Dr. Marsh calls Delko to tell him startling news: her patient files are missing, leading the CSIs to suspect Chelsea may have caught a thief in the act. Eddie Dashell's fingerprints on the file drawer lead them to suspect him, but he insists he only read his own file and his son Corey provides an alibi for the night of the murder. Horatio visits Pam at the salon where she works and discovers a bloody pair of scissors there. Under questioning, Pam admits she went to kill Dr. Marsh because she was afraid the doctor was going to recommend Eddie get custody of Corey. She was horrified when she discovered she killed the woman's daughter instead. No sooner is the case closed then a shocking call comes in: Dr. Marsh has been shot to death in front of her house. The CSIs find her son Justin with bloody hands, but he insists he tried to save his mother. He admits to being paid to steal her files for Shane Huntington. Shane tells the CSIs he was afraid he'd be disinherited if his father found out what was in his file; he burned his own and tossed the rest. The CSIs recover the files and Delko and Calleigh go over the material and in the process Calleigh reads Delko's file--and learns he'd like to settle down with her. They also stumble across Nick Burnham's file and read about his fantasies of killing Dr. Marsh. They bring the man back in for questioning and he tells them how angry he was when Dr. Marsh refused to see him after the death of her daughter. Focused on his needs alone, he went to her house and shot her when she told him she wouldn't schedule an appointment with him. Delko deems him a classic narcissist. After Burnham is taken away, Delko tries to find out if Calleigh read his file, but she evades his questions. Horatio brings Corey to Eddie Dashell and tells him he needs to take good care of himself for his son. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista Guest Cast * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Tara Price * Boti Ann Bliss as Maxine Valera * Christopher Redman as Michael Travers * Gail O'Grady as Dr. Rachel Marsh * Alya Kell as Chelsea Marsh * Brett Davern as Justin Marsh * Bradford Tatum as Nick Burnham * Chelsea Ricketts as Allison O'Connor * Omari Hardwick as Eddie Dashell * Golden Brooks as Pam Dashell * Christian Pikes as Corey Dashell * Jesse Lee Soffer as Shane Huntington See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes